Cuidados paternales
by dbzilp
Summary: Como se comporta Vegeta siendo padre por segunda vez?.Podra cuidar a su angelito como debe?, aunque no sea tan dulce. Dejen reviews please


_Bueno pues ahora si __tendré__ un __chicharrón__ creo es__ ya mas de una historia por encima jeje, pero no lo pude evitar__ esta tratada en un fanmanga que me gusto y __así__ que les traigo una adaptación de este._

Capitulo 1: interrumpo?

Esta pequeña historia comienza en un tiempo después de haber derrotado a Bu, cada uno vivió en paz y armonía con cada una de sus familias, el amor reino, la convivencia reino, la amistad reino, etc.…

**Capsule corp. 9:00 pm de la noche…**

En uno de los tantos cuartos de la casa o más bien mansión, se encontraba un joven que apenas comenzaba su adolescencia, acompañado de su incondicional amigo casi su hermano. Este joven de cabellos lilas se preparaba para esta noche larga a la que se avecinaba, su cuarto había cambiando mucho con el transcurrir de los años, los diversos muñecos, aquellos con los que hacia trueques, chantajes y demás habían desaparecido y convertido en nada, la única decoración de la habitación era algunos afiches lucrativos para estos chicos, mujeres con grandes, muy grandes mensajes como por ejemplo el favorito de él, una joven cubierta con unas diminutas ramas que decía "yo amo la naturaleza".

Trunks mirándose al espejo minuciosamente -"_mmm, debo reconocerlo no tengo nada malo_"- girando un poco su cuerpo de izquierda a derecha para verse completo-"_ja exacto ni un desperfecto, me veo genial, uff_"- el chico no sabia de donde pero tenia su egocentrismo. Coloco sus manos en sus caderas y se miro con grandeza diciendo -"¡Estoy listo¡Estoy listo!"-"_vamos guapo tu puede con todas_"-

Mientras tanto en la misma habitación su gran amigo se entretenía en una interesante lectura, con cada cambio de página sus ojos se abrían mas, sus manos no paraban de girar de arriba a bajo, de un lado a otro. Después de tanto esperar y terminar su lectura reviso su reloj que ya marcaba las 9: 20 pm, el tiempo se estaba haciendo corto y su amigo aun al frente del espejo. -"_mmm, si en v__ez de ser un espejo fuera un lago__ de seguro que ya se hubiera ahogado __como__ Narciso_"-"Trunks, ya son las 9:20, es tarde vámonos"-

Volviendo a la realidad -"eh?"- sacudió su cabeza y volteo a verlo-"si es mejor irnos… ahhh"- suspirando de un momento a otro su humor había cambiando a uno medio bajo-"pero tendré que preguntarle a mamá a que horas regreso…"- el chico podría tener sangre saiyajin en sus venas pero eso no lo libraba de la protección de su madre, entonces sin mas remedio salieron de la habitación en busca de Bulma…

**Gran sala de Capsule corp. 9: 25 pm…**

La sala solamente ocupada por Bulma y un libro de mecánica, llena de cómodos y grandes sofás, también algunas plantas decorativas, demasiado simple y calmada, justo como Bulma la deseaba. Lo único que se encontraba a parte de un gran televisor eran fotos familiares, en algunas, aunque hubiera sido difícil se encontraba su esposo tan gruñón como siempre, con la mirada entrecerrada y un gesto de disgusto como queriendo decir "¿_que tanto ves? __aléjate_", ayy que se podía hacer con ese hombre tan peculiar?, absolutamente nada. Cuando se encontraba cansada y dudosa por algo que no entendía Gothen y Trunks se acercaban a su presencia.

-"hola señora Bulma"- dijo Gothen algo apresurado.

Bulma cerro su libro, para prestar atención a los dos muchachos-"Hola Gothen, oye te he dicho muchas veces que me digas Bulma no señora"- lo decía con dulzura, para que le tomara mas confianza, falsamente, la verdad es que el escuchar señora junto a su nombre no le caía en gracia ni un poco.-"bueno díganme que se les ofrece u ocurre…"-

-"mamá es que voy a salir y quería saber a que hora regreso."- dijo Trunks

-"ayy, cariño eso debes preguntárselo a Vegeta no a mi"- colocando su mano en el hombro de su hijo.-"y… es algún lugar especial?, que van a hacer?"-

Gothen respondió con su dedo índice levantado en pose de seguridad-"pues nosotros vamos a pesc…."- la frase dejo de ser dicha solamente por él.

Los muchachos se miraron entre si y dijeron al tiempo-"vamos a pescar chicas…"- sus caras cambiaron a una grande y emotiva sonrisa, para después soltar muchas carcajadas por varios segundos, hasta que su alegría fue interrumpida por la presencia de alguien muy especial y temido.

Así era, Vegeta había dejado su entrenamiento por hoy, para descansar y continuar mañana como siempre, pero primero iría por un pequeño tentempié antes de dormir, sin embargo el no lo prepararía así que fue en busca de su mujer para que lo hiciera por él. Al llegar a la sala encontró a los dos jóvenes riendo sin parar algo molesto para sus oídos y mas sin saber la razón de su alegría.-" cof.. cof…"- dijo muy fuerte mientras se acercaba. Los chicos quedaron totalmente privados, tiesos como una tabla.

-"Buenas noches señor vegeta"- dijo Gothen, a lo cual no recibió respuesta alguna, solo una mirada fulminante.

El silencio duro unos cuantos minutos presente, Vegeta solo se quedo de brazos cruzados mirándolos, nadie realizaba un movimiento ni de sus bocas, hasta que Bulma lo interrumpió acercándose a su esposo

-"querido, lo que pasa es que los muchachos preguntan hasta que limite de horas pueden regresar?"- colocando sus manos en uno de los hombros de él.

Vegeta lo pensó por unos minutos mientras los muchachos seguían paralizados-"mmm, hoy no tienen ningún limite regresen si quieren hasta mañana"- declaro

-"wow, esto es genial enserio, gracias"- dijo Gothen, aunque ellos no fueran su padres tenia que respetar sus ordenes cuando iba a su casa, además como desobedecer a Vegeta ese hombre siempre le enfundaba miedo, así él y su padre no fueran amigos era mejor hacerle caso en todo.

La cara de Trunks no se lleno de alegría, mas bien de sospecha, cuando su padre daba esos permisos era muy extraño algo había detrás de todo esto, siempre, ya lo habían enviado varias veces a la casa de Gothen hasta por un fin de semana completo, claro como ya había crecido un poco podía entender las razones de todo esto, cautelosamente se acerco al otro muchacho diciéndole casi en susurro-"sabes Gothen, papá lo dice por que ellos van a hacer cosas jiji"- tapándose la boca para contener la risa mientras miraba a su amigo el cual también se tapaba la boca y hacia una mirada maliciosa.

-"jiji, eso es muy seguro jiji"- dándole un codazo en complicidad

Por mas que hablaron entre si de nuevo los oídos de Vegeta no se hicieron ajenos a la conversación, liberando su furia. Todo ocurrió en cámara lenta, sus dientes se apretaron tan fuerte, sus cejas se fruncieron, sus puños también se apretaron y una típica vena de enojo se formo en su frente, aquella vena empezó a palpitarle despacio y ruidosamente mientras caminaba para tomar a los chicos por la parte de atrás de sus ropas,-"chiquillos insolentes"- llevándolos a rastras hasta la puerta de la casa.-"ustedes no saben nada, que esto no se vuelva a repetir"- levantado a cada uno con sus brazos sin dificultad -"LARGO DE AQUI"- expulsándolos con gran fuerza haciendo que caigan en la acera de al frente. Después de esto se calmo pero aun así murmuraba cosas de los muchachos-"que par de niños y sus insolencias, no se como no les di su lección….grrrr…..¡Bulma dame algo de comer!… "- gritando mientras caminaba en dirección a la sala.

Allí de nuevo estaba Bulma, con el libro abierto y analizando cada palabra, estaba tan concentrada que no escucho lo que Vegeta le gritaba, -"_hu?, que rayos por que no lo comprendo ashh_"- de repente algo la hizo brincar de la silla.

-"MUJER"- gritando muy fuerte

-"que es lo que te ocurre"- lo decía muy calmada ya se había cansado de enfurecerse con el libro.

-"pues que no me escuchaste, quiero algo de comer"-

-"bueno pero no te desesperes, ven a la cocina"- y así se fueron a la cocina…

**Acera de al frente de Capsula corp. 9: 45 pm **

Hacia poco habían sido expulsados de la corporación como si de unos vagabundos se tratara, sobándose un poco sus traseros de la tremenda caída que se dieron, hasta hubieran creído que el piso se rompió. Por suerte sus ropas no se habían arruinado.

-"ayy por que se puso así tu papá, ayy me duele mucho"- dijo Gothen aun sobándose con delicadeza.

-"pues, debió ser por que lo descubrimos siempre se pone así cuando se sabe sus planes, auhss"- hasta una pequeña brisa le recordaba su dolor.

-"jajaja, pero que mal hicimos, yo creo que hasta mejor fue eso, que tal nos quedáramos, uhiii ni pensarlo"- se le erizó la piel de impresión al decir eso, no es que fuera un inmaduro y no supiera nada al respecto de algo le servían esas lecturas, pero lo que le daba impresión era saber que el señor Vegeta y la señora Bulma fueran quienes lo hicieran-"_ayyy pero que cosas pienso, ohh eso también lo hizo mamá y papá, ohh o sino no hubiera nacido uhiii_"-

-"ya vámonos Gothen se hace mas tarde, dejémoslos con sus asuntos"- dijo Trunks ya recuperado y tomando vuelo.

Dejando atrás esos pensamientos, también tomo vuelo-"tienes razón , para que estar cerca uhiii, vámonos ya es muy tarde"-

**Cocina Capsule corp.**** 10:1****0 pm **

La comida ya había sido preparada y devorada por el príncipe saiyajin, mientras su esposa también comía pero poco y le mantenía una pequeña conversación ya que aquel hombre nunca había sido buen orador.-"ahhh,"- levantando los platos de la mesa para llevarlos al fregadero -"oye, Vegeta por que estas un poco alterado¿acaso que dijeron los chicos?"-

Vegeta recordó claramente las insolencias de los niños, -"pues dijeron que íbamos a hacer cosas, por eso les dejaba toda la noche libre, grrr mocosos, nunca mas les daré permisos así entonces"-

Bulma dejo los platos en el fregadero y se poso detrás de Vegeta, colocando sus manos en los hombros de él -"y por eso los trataste tan mal, vaya no veo por que te pusiste así, mejor relájate"- empezando a masajear su cuello. Vegeta empezó a perder la tensión de sus músculos, se sentía muy bien, hasta que ella se detuvo-" ven, vamos a la sala"-tomando su mano para llevarlo con ella a la sala, pero antes de llegar le comento, muy maliciosamente en su oído -"oye Vegie, como supieron lo que íbamos a hacer, ahh?"-

Vegeta paso saliva, a veces esa mujer era muy atrevida y él ni se daba cuenta en ocasiones-"no importa, así no se volverán a meter en asuntos que no les incumben"- dijo frunciendo un poco sus cejas. Como su mano aun estaba agarrada a la de Bulma, con una extraña maniobra le hizo perder el equilibrio para que callera en sus brazos-"creo que ahora me ocupare de otros asuntos"- así tomando sus piernas para levantarla bien y llevarla a un sofá.

-"enserio Vegeta y de que asuntos? jiji"- deslizando un dedo por el pecho de su esposo mientras llegaban a un sofá. Cuando llegaron él la coloco delicadamente en uno de los tantos sillones, ella tomo la camisa de él para acercarlo salvajemente y darle un beso. Después te tanto arrumaco y tantas caricias Vegeta se posiciono encima de ella, Bulma ya tenia su blusa abierta como un escote y él tenia la camisa a medio torso, pero algo o alguien los interrumpió. De un momento a otro el ki de una persona no muy agradada por Vegeta y ahora menos apareció.

-"Milk, Goku…."- con los pelos de punta, ya que a Vegeta no se le podrían parar mas, sus ojos azules estaban totalmente abiertos al igual que su blusa, no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

-"Kakaroto…"- aun encima de Bulma y con sus manos muy mal ubicadas para estar en publico. Después que todos dejaron la impresión por la escena presenciada tomaron compostura al asunto, Bulma se coloco detrás de Vegeta por que su blusa ya no tenia botones, él se bajo la camisa para quedar bien vestido, Milk dejo su pena para arrepentirse de haberle hecho caso a su marido y pues Goku como si nada rompió el silencio.

-"Hola, jajá, este, interrumpimos algo?"- colocando una mano detrás de su cabeza como siempre lo hacia. De todas las cosas que pudo preguntar tenía que ocurrírsele esta, que tenia respuesta propia y que provoco que todos cayeran de espaldas.

-"pues tu que piensas Goku?"- le dijo Milk con una gota de sudor detrás de su cabeza.

-"y a que vinieron?"- pregunto Bulma aun detrás de Vegeta, con sus manos en los hombros de él y la cabeza medio asomada por uno de ellos.

-"si, contesta Kakaroto, que demonios hacen aquí?"-colocando sus manos en las caderas y mirando furiosamente.

-"bueno, pues veras"- acercándose un poco, al hacer esto Bulma se asusto de que él pudiera verla dando un pequeño grito -"¡ahh!"-. al ver la reacción que tubo ella su esposo dijo-"no te acerques"- podía ser que ella y aquel sujeto eran amigos de años pero solo él y nadie mas que él en la vida podría verla así. Inmediatamente Goku se detuvo.-"lo que pasa es que Milk y yo decidimos salir a comer en un restaurante, entonces le dije que por que no íbamos los cuatro al restaurante, ella acepto y pues aquí estamos, jeje. Bien ¿quieren ir con nosotros? "-

-"nos encantaría ir con ustedes, pero nosotros ya comimos, además tenemos cosas que hacer"- respondió Bulma

-"exacto, así que no podemos y ya vete de una buena vez insecto"- concluyo de forma agresiva.

-"affhh, seguros?"- dijo muy decaído.-"per…"-

-"ya no insistas Goku mejor nos vamos"- deteniéndolo de hablar mas, podría ocasionar problemas, así que lo tomo del brazo. Se despidieron y luego desaparecieron dejándolos solos de nuevo.

-"hasta que por fin se fueron esos estorbos"- dijo volteándose para verla muy maliciosamente. Ya nadie podía molestarlos, sus "cosas que hacer" terminarían, la noche ya era de ellos al igual que la casa. A lo cual recibió como respuesta un abrazo y…-"yo solo espero que nadie más nos interrumpa"-él la cargo pero esta vez en dirección a su alcoba, donde se daría inicio a esta historia….

**Fin del capi****tulo**

_Bueno espero que les haya gustado este cap. Dejen sus reviews si les gusto jeje, y nos veremos en un próximo capitulo o en otra historia bye. _

_Besos_

_IBBET _


End file.
